My Dearest
by Akimi
Summary: a series of letters between Mimi and Tai... bear in mind that all chapters will be SHORT!
1. 1

My Dearest  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer/Author Notes: I don't own Digimon. This disclaimer will encompass all future chapters, kay? This story will be a series of letters between Mimi and Tai, and note that since each chapter will be one letter, the chapters will all be very short. No telling how long this story will end up, but don't expect very long chapters. The first letter is from Mimi. Sorry, it's extremely cheesy...  
  
-----  
  
Dear Tai,  
  
You know how sorry I am. I didn't mean to break your heart, but I know that I did. Sora and Kari and Yolei tell me how badly I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I wish that you could somehow forgive me. But I know that you won't be able to. I hurt your pride, and your ego, and your feelings. And I am so very sorry! You have to understand how badly it hurts me, just to see you hurt. It's unbearable. I don't know how I could have possibly done this to you. I love you so much. This all seems so unreal. Like a bad dream. A terrible nightmare, the kind where you wake up screaming, and in cold sweat. My fondest hope, the only thing I pray for, is that I will wake up and this will all be over. No, that it will have never even happened. I would have never done anything to hurt you this badly. You would still love me, just like you always used to. We would still be happy. But it won't happen. I must learn to accept what I've done, and what has happened to me because of it. But please, please don't tell me that I have to accept you not loving me anymore. Or even if I do have to accept that, please don't ever fall in love with anyone else! It would be better to have you hate me with the fire of a thousand burning suns than to have you love anyone else, or even be with anyone else, and no longer know of or be concerned with my existance. Please, I beg you. Tell me you still love me. Tell me that you always will love me. Tell me that you don't understand why I am pleading with you soo, because I have done nothing wrong. Tell me this, please! Tai, I love you more than anything ever to be in this world. I would do anything for you. Anything. Whatever it takes to make you love me again. I only want you to love me. Only this, and nothing more. Please, please love me still. Or love me again. Or at least leave me with the promise that, someday, you will love me again. But please don't leave me standing here, alone. Or rather, sitting here. I am still sitting on the cold bench in the park, where I was when you left me. It is still raining. Can you see the raindrops on the pages? My heart cries for you, Tai. I cry for you, as the sky cries for want of the warm and generous love of the sun. Don't you see, Tai? To me, you are the sun. You are warm and kind, and ever present. And when you loved me, your love never ceased or faltered. And yet now, when you do not love me, I am tormented by the memory of how it used to be. It is cold and empty and dark. The dark, dreary, and unforgiving world mocks my lonliness, my sorrows and my torments. My grief, and my regrets. Tai, I need you. I am so sorry! I know that this is pointless. I know that you could never forgive me for what I did to you. But this is my last hope. You do not listen to me when I talk to you in the halls, or anywhere else for that matter. You do not pick up the phone when I call you. I have to get through to you somehow. And this is the only way I know. Please write me back. You don't have to speak to me, in person or on the phone. But write me a letter back please. I need to hear what you have to say to me.  
  
You are still my dearest.  
  
Forever Yours,  
Mimi  
  
-----  
  
So, how was that? Not TOO corny, I hope, but yeah... this is a love letter, it's supposed to be that way! Oh, and I am not sure what exactly Mimi DID that pissed Tai off, but if you have any ideas, write them into the review that you ARE going to leave for me! (You ARE going to write me a review, aren't you??) 


	2. 2

My Dearest  
by: Akimi  
  
-----  
  
Mimi,  
  
You're right. I know exactly how sorry you are. You're not sorry at all. You just want me to feel sorry for you. Well, I don't. I can't believe you would do that to me! You said that you loved me. But now I see that that's just a lie. Everything you said was just a lie. Although, I have to say, there is one good thing that has come out of all this, and for that I am eternally grateful. Do you want to know what it is? You made me realize that our whole relationship - and my whole life - was all just a lie. Just one big lie. You know, you must have a pretty sick and twisted mind to do this. To say for so long that you loved me. And this little stunt, act all shocked and play innocent when I find out about what you did. And now, after you realize there is no lying your way out of this, you go for the guilt trip "I'm ever so sorry, please take me back" approach, thinking that it will actually work on me. Like I said before, you've got a disgustingly twisted mind. It's a sick, sad world we live in when this disgusting twisting of minds is considered to be acceptable. I hate you. Next thing you were right about. I won't ever be able to forgive you for this. So don't even bother to try. It will get you absolutely nowhere. I couldn't forgive you for this if I wanted to. Which, I might add, I don't. Now that's about all you were right about. Let's move on to the things you were wrong about. No, never mind. First you asked me to tell you a few things... and I intend to tell you them. Yes, I still love you. Yes, I will always love you. But you don't love me, and that's what counts. I gave you all I have to give, and the only thing I got in return was a broken heart. And frankly, I'm not ready to let you have it again, so that once again you can return it in a million pieces. I don't need this. If you're so dead set on breaking hearts, go break someone else's. I'm rather enjoying what's left of mine, thank you very much. Now I will tell you what you were wrong about. You say that I am the sun and you are the sky. Yes, I suppose you could imagine it to be that way. When the sky is blue and clear and the sun is warm and happy, the frivolous sky takes this for granted and expects it to always be this way, no matter what. But then the clouds come, and the sun and the sky are separated. The sky is sad and thinks that the sun is still merry and happy, even without her. Unfortunately, the sky does not realize - perhaps does not even know - that the sun is alone at the center of the solar system. There are no cheerful blue skies there. There is only blackness and emptiness. Always. And while the sun worships the beautiful blue sky, the sky longs for the distant, unattainable stars that sparkle in her depths. Do you see it now? You say that you love me. But you don't. What you really love is the fact that I love you. I am sorry that now you are lonely. I was always lonely before. Don't worry; life goes on. I will always love you. Remember that.  
  
Tai  
  
-----  
  
Yeah... that was short. And kinda... lame? I don't know. Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for Mimi's absolutely heinous crime... leave those too. Toodles! 


End file.
